


Inhuman

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Trip Lives, Tripaversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: After the Obelisk Incident, Trip went to live in the countryside. Now, someone has knocked on his door. Who could it be?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today is the anniversary of Antoine Triplett's death. This piece is written in rememberance of him.

Trip was startled from his peaceful binge of “Angel” but a knock at his door. He squinted at the door. Who the hell could that be?

Ever since the Obelisk Incident, Trip had been living out in the countryside, far away from everyone and everything. It was nice, he thought, getting a slower pace of life. Plus, he found that the townsfolk had been more than ready to accept him, despite his…differences.

He pushed himself up off the sofa and opened the door. He blinked in surprise when he saw Skye standing there. She looked equally as surprised to see him.

“Trip? But…how? You died!”

“Long story,” he answered, once he’d processed the fact that Skye was there. “Come in, won’t you?”

She didn’t move, and instead reached out to touch him. Her touch felt the same as he last remembered: tender and loving. She then started to tear up.

“Oh my god, it’s really you,” she whispered. He forced a momentary smile, before taking her hand in his and gently pulling her indoors, then embracing her.

“I’ve missed you, Skye,” he whispered, nuzzling her hair.

“It’s Daisy now,” she said, pulling back abruptly. He shot her a confused look. “It’s kind of a long story.”

“We have all the time in the world,” he offered, gently guiding her into the living room. 

**_3 hours later_ **

“Damn, girl, that’s rough.”

Sk-Daisy nodded, fighting back tears. He didn’t know what to do, except pull her in for another hug.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he soothed. “You know you’re welcome here for as long as you need.”

She nodded and pulled back, swiping at her eyes. He stretched back, waiting for her to say whatever she clearly wanted to say.

“What about you? How did you survive the whole…Obelisk…thing?”

“Well, after I, y’know, crumbled and everything, it was weird. I could _feel_  my body in pieces. It really hurt. Then, I dunno how long passed, but the pieces started coming back together, which hurt more than being separated. The grey crusty stuff fell away god knows how long after and I stood up, and I somehow found my way through the tunnels to outside. Since then, I’ve had, I dunno, weird stuff happening to my body.”

"You’re Inhuman too?” Daisy asked. Trip shrugged his shoulders.

“If that means weird crap is happening to me, then yes.”

“What kind of weird stuff do you mean?”

“Like, I can see through walls and stuff. It’s creepy.” He shuddered and looked away. 

“X-ray vision,” Daisy said immediately, causing his head to snap back. 

“Say what now, girl?” A small smile cracked her lips.

“Got any good places to eat at around here?” Trip nodded. “Good. I’ll explain everything to you while we eat.”

With that, she stood up and Trip followed in suit, grabbing his jacket on the way out.

“Whatever you say, Daisy.”

 


End file.
